In Stereo
by Twilighter620
Summary: Edward is a world-famous musician. Bella is a world-famous...opportunist? Watch as the two embark on an unconventional and tumultuous journey. Will they be able to break their stereotypes or will they end up In Stereo? OOC/Canon Couples/EPOV Only/Quik-F
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I'm alive. lol.

Few people know, but I had to take a break from FanFiction. I had some personal issues that I had to handle. Things are better now and hopefully improving. If you read Secret, that'll get updated tomorrow. I just couldn't wait any longer to post this. I had hoped to be finished with Secret by this point but the month hiatus sort of messed up my schedule.

**Facts:** This story is OOC. It'll only be 10 chapters long. I'm pulling a jandco and doing a quick-fic. It's also based off of John Legend's song "Stereo." Check out the lyrics and it'll give you a hint to the story's plot. I highly recommend doing so. The story is entirely in Edward's POV, so don't ask for Bella's (please!).

_I don't own Twilight or "Stereo." I'm not that clever and talented lol ;)_

**

* * *

**

Edward Cullen

**June 19, 2009**

I dropped my bags and sniffed the air. It smelled like gasoline, BOSS#6, and simply put…_California_. It was _so_ good to be back home. I opened my eyes and was immediately pushed forward by my manager, James.

"Edward, keep it moving please. We're about to get swarmed," he warned.

I gave him a small smile, picked up my bags, and continued walking towards the car that was waiting for us. I heard the photogs calling out my name and the sound of a thousand shutters opening and closing. It was sort of absurd how normal that sound was to me. I'd been hearing it since I could remember. It was so…second nature.

James opened the door to the Lincoln Towncar he'd called for us. I slid in with him, while the driver placed my bags in the trunk. The driver slammed the door shut and slipped in.

"So, how was the flight?" James asked as he scrolled through his email on his Crackberry.

"Fine. Most people we're too exhausted to realize I was even on the plane. I ran into Garrett in the terminal. He's supposed to be coming to the party tomorrow. He thought I was already back in L.A."

"Yeah, his manager called me to R.S.V.P. Your mother says the guest list is around 275 so far for tomorrow night."

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath.

James caught my disdain and laughed.

"Think about it this way: it's a great way to start off your return to the states. Everyone knows you've been working on the next album and this is the best way to start-off your reintroduction. The record label called by the way. They want to debut a song from the album at the party if it's okay."

I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"No? No, it's not okay?" he wondered.

"I don't want to do it at the party. That's so pretentious and self-involved. I fucking _debut_ my new song at my _birthday_ party?"

James shrugged.

"I'll call and let them know," he replied simply.

Traffic was horrendous and it was only 10 A.M. This was something I hadn't missed while I was away. I didn't drive or go out much during my self-imposed sabbatical. When the driver finally pulled up to my house, I got out with a smile. James tipped him while I grabbed my bags and headed up the walkway. I noticed Seth's BMW in his driveway and made a note to stop by and say hi later.

I hadn't spoken to him much over the last four months, aside from sporadic texts. I'd actually missed him. He was one of the funniest and most chill people I knew in L.A. And he was just badass for being the youngest and highest-paid screenwriter I knew on a personal level (it didn't hurt his cool factor that he was writing porn).

I walked into my kitchen and noticed a letter on the island. My mother's handwriting was unmistakable. I smiled instinctively and opened the envelope.

_Dear Edward,_

_I've missed you tons!! Your father and I have a benefit to attend this evening, but we'll see you tomorrow night at the party. If you need anything, be sure to call the house. I'm sure Renata will be more than willing to help you out. I left some food in the fridge. We're having a chat about some of the things I found in there by the way. Love you sweetie!_

_-Mom_

Nice.

I was sure she had found the totally unhealthy and non-trainer approved food I had left in my Sub-Zero before my trip. Not to mention the obscene amounts of alcohol that had been leftover from my going-away party. That was going to be a funny conversation to have tomorrow night. James strolled into the kitchen and seemed to be talking to the venue-owner.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. My mouth dropped. I had about twenty large crates full of mail. I walked over to one crate and looked at the address.

Fanmail.

"Oh. I was going to tell you about that. I was thinking of the right way exactly. You got a shitload of mail after you left and then it stayed pretty steady after the initial influx. I purposely didn't make any plans for you tonight," he smirked and planted himself on my loveseat.

I glared at him.

Eight hours later, I was sifting through the last few letters. My head was hurting and my fingers were sufficiently marred by paper cuts. After the first three, we just decided that I would use the letter opener. I made him read them to me while I opened envelopes. I finished with the final letter and fell onto my carpet dramatically.

James rolled his eyes and passed me a beer. The doorbell rang and I pointed for him to get it. On his way to the door I heard him mutter something about "spoiled bitch."

"James! Hey! I noticed all the lights were on. Is Edward back? I heard a rumor that he was spotted in LAX," I heard Seth's voice from the foyer. I lifted my head and waved a weak hand.

"Edward, bro, what's with you? Did you catch the swine flu while you were gone or something?" he laughed uneasily.

I figured that he actually believed that. I chuckled, sat up, and gave him a fist pound.

"I wasn't in Mexico you douche. I was in Argentina."

"True story?"

I nodded and he grinned widely.

"I hear Argentinean girls are fine as hell. Did you get your ding dong played with while you were away?" he smirked and planted himself on the couch.

I gave him a look.

"No. I was in a self-imposed seclusion. No sex. No drinking. No technology, really. Just music."

Seth looked at me in horror.

"You haven't gotten laid in four months?!"

I heard James snicker from behind me. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Um, well, actually it's been a while—even before I left," I mumbled.

Seth started howling as soon as I stopped speaking. I heard James laughing behind me. I blindly threw a punch to the area behind me and was rewarded when I caught him in the crotch. He folded over and groaned.

"Fuck you two. Tomorrow I'm getting laid. There are going to be at least 275 people at my party tomorrow night. Knowing Esme, at least 60% of those people are women. If that doesn't get me anywhere, I'll just bang your sister, Seth," the laughter immediately cut off, "She's still hurting over Sam, right?" I laughed.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of the Mr. Chow's Esme had left for me. Seth and James came into the kitchen. Their faces were screaming 'we carry a white flag.' I pushed a plate towards Seth and he shook his head.

"I already ate, but thanks."

James face-palmed himself and looked at me with wide eyes. He must have remembered something.

"Edward, I forgot to tell you. Your brother called and said he can't make it to the party tomorrow. He's got a promotional thing this weekend with the Seahawks."

I frowned. I was hoping to see my big little brother. We hadn't spoken as much as I did with Carlisle or Esme during my trip. My mom mentioned he was dating some girl but I didn't even know if that was still going on. Emmett wasn't a womanizer but he didn't stay tied down for long either.

"Is Jasper coming at least?" I asked with a mouth full of rice.

James nodded.

"You're supposed to be in the studio for the majority of this next month. The studio is on us for another track. They're happy with what you've submitted so far but they definitely want you fine-tuning things with Jasper next week."

I nodded. It was to be expected. Honestly, I needed to hook up with Jasper anyway. The music I had composed in Argentina was great in acoustic form, but I knew it could be mind-blowing if I got into the recording booth. I discovered a new love for Spanish guitar.

"So what's up with you," I nodded at Seth, "Are you coming tomorrow? Bringing a date?"

Seth nodded.

"I met this chick at Les Deux. She's kind of an airhead but she's a good lay," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't judge me. You're ready to screw my sister just to get some action," Seth countered.

James looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry to say it, Edward, but he's got a point."

I sighed. Leah was fucking gorgeous, but it was true. It was kind of pathetic to hook up with her.

"I'm going to sound like a total bitch right now," I warned, "but sue me. I'm a little old for the one-night stand, 'I'm a total player,' gig. I'm turning 27 in less than four hours."

Seth scoffed.

"You have every right to have guilt-free, no-strings-attached, sex until you decide not to."

I waved him off and pushed the plate away from my body.

"Whatever. I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I muttered on my way out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bed.

* * *

The following morning, I was shocked from my sleep by the sounds of Led Zepplin screeching out of my iHome. I fell out of my bed and landed onto the floor with a thump. James walked in, with a business-like expression, and opened the blinds on my windows. He lowered the music and shook his head at the sight of me, in my boxer briefs, on the floor.

"That was Carlisle's idea. Your mother wants you awake at a decent hour."

I looked at the clock. It was past 11:30 in the morning. I nodded and stood up. I walked across the bedroom and into my bathroom. The shower started promptly and I stripped. It felt nice to take a real shower. The water was always too cold or harsh in Argentina. I leisurely washed my face and body while reveling in the feeling of hot water. A knock on my bathroom door startled me. I hit my head on the faucet and shouted a loud "FUCK."

"Edward Anthony," Esme scolded, "clean up that mouth and get out of the shower already."

I rolled my eyes and turned the faucet off. I toweled off, got dressed, and whipped the door open. She was sitting in the chaise next to the windows.

"Edward," she sighed and walked over to me, "Happy Birthday."

Esme hugged me tightly and I hugged her back just as warmly. Color me a mama's boy.

"Thank you," I replied.

She pulled back and stretched my arms out, trying to get a good look at me. I knew the only difference was that I was tanner but leave it to her to believe otherwise. Four months of her favorite son—yes, it was _quite_ known that she favored me over Emmett (he was the only one who didn't think so)—being away was like eternity to her.

"I think you grew, Edward," Esme looked at me curiously, "You certainly got quite the tan as well. It suits you."

Esme cradled my face in her hands and reached up to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Your father is downstairs, having breakfast. I have to leave in a little bit. I want to make sure the decorating is going the way I want it."

I raised an eyebrow. My mother was a former model turned interior decorator. She knew the business well and the business knew her well. Anyone that worked with her knew she didn't screw around when it came to what she expected. I almost felt sorry for the employees that might endure her wrath. She could be as sweet as pie, but if you got on her bad side…_Jesus._

"Where's the party at again?" I struggled to remember.

"Vanguard."

I nodded. Vanguard was a cool place. I'd seen some good artists there. I walked downstairs with my mother to find my father sitting in the living room with James. He stood up and grinned at me.

"Edward! Happy Birthday, son! We've missed you!"

He gave me a manly hug and patted my back. I sat down with him and James while my mother handed me a glass of orange juice.

"So how was your trip? Tell us about it."

I started to tell them about the people I stayed with. I explained how difficult it was at first to communicate. I had studied Spanish, French, and Italian in school but nothing I learned could have prepared me for Argentina. As fluent as I was, I still felt self-conscious pronouncing certain words or doing different accents.

Carlisle was glad to hear how much progress I'd made in my music and was interested in hearing some of the music I'd come up with during my time away. He listened with complete focus as I continued my monologue. Esme politely bowed out with James following her, arranging schedules.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. I knew this trip would be good for you. Your sound is one-in-a-million and you're just improving yourself by doing everything in your power to better it."

Carlisle was extremely supportive of my music career. It wasn't surprising if you looked at the obvious, but it still meant a lot to me. He was so passionate about music and he was so talented himself. It was nice to have someone so skilled and wise have such faith in my abilities. Later that afternoon, I went into my in-home studio with Carlisle and played some of the songs I'd written.

He was completely awed and impressed. The advice was solid as well. Aside from Jasper, there was no one I trusted more with my music than my father. James popped in around 5:30 to suggest I eat before I started getting ready. The party started around 9:30 but I was definitely going to do some pregame. Seth had already called me and told me he'd be over with a few of our favorite friends—Jack, José, and the Captain. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. I'm sure your mother will want me home anyway to start getting ready. Just because you get to show up fashionably late doesn't we get to. I'm sure she's got Heidi primping her up already," he sighed heavily and shook his head.

My dad was a saint. Esme, like most women, was the epitome of all things feminine. It always took her hours to get ready. We all agreed she didn't really need any of the make-up or hair products, but we didn't tell her that.

If we did it would result with a Jimmy Choo, being expertly thrown, to the head of the person who was ballsy enough to say it out loud. Carlisle could attest to this numerous times over. I walked him out to his Grandpa-ish Mercedes and waved him off.

As I walked back into the house, my landline went off. I grabbed the receiver and answered it curiously. I didn't really get too many calls on this number. There was the occasional prank call or fangirl of course and I was a little leery. I didn't quite recognize the number but it seemed foreign.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello?"

My intuition piqued. I knew this voice.

"Edward?"

It was sort of weird to refer to my father by his first name considering it was my own. We didn't speak often. I'd obviously spent time with him on separate occasions but in total it was probably less than 20 times. He always called on my birthday and on holidays but otherwise we didn't communicate often. I should have expected it to be him.

"You sound more mature than the last time we spoke," he chuckled.

I smiled.

My biological father wasn't a bad guy. We just never had a relationship. It was as simple as that. My mother had married him on a drunken whim and they divorced soon after realizing they just didn't work together. It helped him out…he was gay. During a final fling between my parents after their divorce was complete, I had been conceived.

Edward Masen hadn't taken the news poorly but with his newfound sexuality he wasn't too sure if playing house with my mother was really what he wanted. Esme was unbothered by his position. She was already hot and heavy with Carlisle and he was quickly climbing the ladder of success.

My mother was already convinced they were soul mates. They agreed that it was best for me to be raised as Carlisle's son so long as my mother didn't completely cut my biological father out of the picture. She was fine with the terms. She never had anything against Edward. The fact I was named after him was proof of that truth.

"Thanks. I think?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Your mother was polite enough to email me and inform me that you were away for quite some time. How was your trip?"

I sat down in the living room and waved James off when he came up to me with a folder. I mouthed 'Edward' and he nodded in understanding.

"It was great. Thanks for asking. I spent four months in Argentina, studying music, and honing my craft. I learned a lot. It was really eye-opening. In a personal sense too."

"That's fantastic, Edward. I'm so proud to hear you take your music so seriously and that you're passionate about it. I know we don't speak often but I hope you really know how proud I am of you. You're a wonderful son to your mother and to your father."

I kind of blushed. It was girly and completely pointless considering he was all the way in Italy but still. No matter what he had been 50% of why I was living today and it meant something to me that he was proud of who I was. I admired him as much as I could for not knowing him as well as I would have liked.

His opinion was valuable to me, especially since he seemed to be damn good at what he did as well. He was a designer of specialty shoes, like Manolo or something, in Italy.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"I know you're probably busy with the party your mother mentioned. I'll let you go. Have a wonderful birthday and take care. Giancarlo sends his love for you as well."

"Thank you. Send my thanks and regards to Giancarlo."

"Okay, Edward. Ciao."

"Ciao."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs. James instructed that there were a couple of outfits that were stylist-approved in my closet towards the back. He needed to head over to his apartment and get ready. I opened up my closet door and scoffed when I saw the dress shirts and expensive jeans.

Fuck that shit.

I grabbed an old gray tee, a button-down to wear over it for propriety's sake, and some jeans that I knew were comfortable. I slipped on my Vans and watched TV until Seth came over. I purposely avoided shows like _Access Hollywood_ and _Entertainment Tonight_. I'd been closed off from the celebrity world for four months. I was hoping to drag it out as much as possible, because I knew for a fact it would end tonight.

"Happy Birthday!" I heard Seth boom, followed by the voices of several different people.

Seth handed me a bottle of Jack, while Leah, Paul, Peter, Charlotte, and some random chick followed in. I hugged Leah first and sent a wink to Seth. She was looking especially hot tonight. Charlotte came over to kiss my cheek and wish me a happy birthday. Paul and Peter each gave me a pat on the back and a welcome back. I noticed the random girl scoot over next to Seth so I made it a point to introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Seth's friend. Thanks for coming," I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I'd almost slipped and called her "Seth's new girl," but I wasn't sure if they were officially dating and I didn't want to make it seem like he was talking her up to me. The blonde smiled at me and blushed a little. She was easy on the eyes but definitely not my type. I wasn't into blondes. Besides she had a fake bake and too much make-up on.

"Hi. I'm Lauren," she mumbled.

I nodded while Leah slipped an arm around my waist and leaned into me.

"Edward, you're not a youngin' anymore," Leah laughed, "Twenty-seven."

She shook her head dramatically and clucked her tongue in fake disappointment. Leah was younger than me, but I had an inside knowledge that she liked older men. She grabbed a piece of my t-shirt and looked at me.

"Your mother won't be happy about this," she giggled.

"Yeah. Not to mention James will probably have an aneurysm," Paul added.

I shrugged.

"I don't really care. C'mon. Let's drink this stuff already," I led everyone into the kitchen.

I was toasted to and roasted while we took our shots. Lauren seemed a little out-of-place but Seth did his best to include her without trying to be too much of a good date. I rolled my eyes at him. He was still so young and naïve. Every relationship move was strategized. Don't spend too much time doing this. Try not to say this too often.

It was all a strategy to keep her interested while still leaving himself readily available for the next set of legs. The doorbell rang and Paul jogged over to get it. I heard some far off voices until they got closer.

"Happy Birthday bitch," I heard Jasper snicker.

I turned around and grinned. I'd missed my best-fucking-hippie-of-a-best-friend. I mean seriously he was wearing cut off cargo pants, a paisley shirt, and mandals. Whatever. I loved that man. I could admit it. I gave him a hug and handed him a shot. He downed it quickly and reached into his pocket for what I was sure was a joint. I pointed to the patio and he glared at me before walking outside.

Esme knew Jasper was a total burnout, and she didn't mind it, but she hated the smell. She'd skin me alive if she smelled marijuana in the house. It was ridiculously oxymoronic but I didn't argue with her. I guess she'd paid her dues with Carlisle and his former rock star days. James came over a few minutes after Jasper went outside and groaned when he saw what I was wearing.

"You're trying to dig me an early grave, Cullen. Your mother is going to be unhappy."

I rolled my eyes.

"James, you're my manager. Not my—," I stopped short when I noticed an unfamiliar redhead walk in.

James looked behind him and smiled.

"Sorry. This is my friend, Victoria. Victoria, this is Edward."

I shook her hand and she smiled at me ruefully. She was pretty cute. Totally not what I'd see James going after but who knows? I'd been gone for four months. I sort of liked her already. She wasn't anything like the trash he'd dated during college. No matter what crap I gave him nowadays, James was the best friend I'd had at UCLA. I wanted him to be happy.

"So you're the one who's constantly giving him hell," she smirked.

I snorted.

"I told James that our friendship wouldn't make any difference if he became my manager. I'm just trying to be fair and give him the full experience. I mean how cheated would he be if he got a nice, cooperative client?"

I put on my best smile and she shook her head.

"You really are all you're cracked up to be, aren't you?"

"Only after four shots of Cuervo," I chuckled.

Jasper walked back in with a lazy grin on his face. He glanced at his Swatch watch. I chuckled under my breath. Fucking Jasper. He'd probably had that watch since the 3rd grade.

"It's like 10:30. Shouldn't we be leaving? Is the limo here yet?"

Leave it to the total pothead to be the only one with a concept of time. James snapped out of his Victoria-induced haze and started rushing everyone out of the house. The limo ride was fun. Leah was being especially touchy feely with Paul, her go-to date for this evening. Paul had always been a member of our little group since I'd started hanging out with Seth.

It was hysterical to see his face while Leah tried to stick her tongue down his throat and give him a hand job. I strolled out of the limo after everyone had stumbled out and was met with the blinding light of tons of cameras. I heard a few fans screaming for autographs but I sort of tuned them out and walked into Vanguard.

I was sort of like Michael Phelps before a big swim meet. I had music in my head and nothing else when I found myself swarmed by fans and photographers. It was the only way to cope.

I didn't have a grand entrance or anything like that. In fact, it wasn't until I'd been in the club for at least seven minutes that the DJ finally announced my arrival. There were loud cheers but I just shook them off as I continued to schmooze with all my guests. There were a ton of girls I didn't recognize and I figured Esme had done some of that on purpose.

I was a little disappointed to run into some journalists but for the most part people were respectful of the fact I was here for my birthday party. I was talking to a writer from _Entertainment Weekly_ when I noticed Jasper walking towards me. He leaned forward to speak in my ear over the music.

"Your mother wants you to come out front for a minute before they cut the cake. It's getting close to twelve so we've gotta do this shit soon."

I nodded and he disappeared back into the pulsing throng of people packed into Vanguard. I politely finished the interview with the guy from _Entertainment Weekly_ and bowed out. When I got out front, the crowd from earlier had dissipated a bit. There were still some photographers but for the most part it had died down to a level that could only be considered normal in L.A.

I walked forward and my mom was standing by the curb on her iPhone. I rolled my eyes at her. She was pushing 46 and she was on a damn iPhone.

"Oh! Edward, there you are. Your brother is on the phone. He wants to say Happy Birthday really quick," she smiled as she handed the phone over.

I grabbed it from her but not without asking if that was why she had called me outside. Esme huffed and gave me a sharp "no."

"Hello?"

"Edward! Happy Birthday little big brother!" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes. He loved calling me little big brother. When we were younger it would piss me off. I had truly hated the fact he was in sixth grade and was gaining on me even during my growth spurt. I would cry to my mom about it and beg her to make him stop growing.

"Thanks man! I'm pretty pissed at you though. How could you miss my birthday?!" I whined superficially.

Emmett sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just promised the team I'd do this promotion for them months ago. I wasn't thinking. My agent had told me this during the play-offs and I sort up signed up for it without really checking out all the facts. I wouldn't have signed up if I knew the dates fell during your birthday."

I started laughing.

"Emmett, I'm just yanking your chain. I don't really care. I mean I do. But I'm not all sour and pissy that you missed my birthday. You've been there for every other one."

"I know but I haven't seen you in months, bro. I just feel bad, ya know? I promise as soon as this shit is over I'm coming back to L.A. We can hang out everyday like a bunch of girly bitches if you want," he chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

The smile was quickly washed off my face when a fucking McLaren pulled up to the curb. My jaw was literally touching the floor at this point. Carlisle climbed out of the silver Goddess with a grin.

"Edward? You there?"

I couldn't make words come out of my mouth. My father walked up to me and placed the keys in my hand.

"Happy Birthday, son."

I looked over at my mother who was beaming at the complete look of shock on my face.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted.

My mother grabbed the phone from me and started explaining to Emmett about the McLaren. I knew there were probably photographers going nuts with their cameras but I was in shock. I was still trying to make sure that Carlisle handing me the keys really meant this was mine. I owned a McLaren. I finally composed myself and blinked a few times.

"This…this is mine?" I croaked.

Carlisle nodded and I started laughing.

"Holy shit!"

I climbed over to the driver's side and hopped in. Christ, I was made for this car. I fit perfectly. I caressed the leather and stroked the knobs and buttons on the dashboard in awe. After about 10 minutes of making mental love to my new car, I was forced out by Esme telling me I needed to get back inside to cut my cake. I almost ignored her but I was too happy to let her ruin it by getting pissy about a cake.

I climbed onto the stage and was embarrassed thoroughly when roughly 300 people sang a drunken version of "Happy Birthday" to me. I chuckled and ran a hand over my face to remind myself that yes I was truly standing here. Esme and the event planner helped me cut into the awesomely constructed guitar-shaped cake I'd gotten for my birthday. It was a replica of my own guitar.

I looked out into the crowd and scanned the faces curiously. My eyes stopped on a pair of dark ones that seemed both mysterious and mischievous. I focused in on the rest of the girl. She was a pretty little thing. She had this dark wavy hair that was long and seemed thick. Her face was paler than I was used to. The trend in L.A. seemed to be "tan from a can."

I glanced downward and was pleased to see that the rest of this beauty's body matched up with the rest of her. She was wearing what seemed to be a simple black dress but on her it was anything but simple. I felt someone tug my arm and I whipped my head to find Seth ready to pummel me with cake. I pushed him off and successfully washed his hair in brown and silver frosting.

When I wiped off, I exited the stage and decided to pursue this mystery girl. I looked around carefully, not letting my eyes miss a section of the club. I even noticed Jasper making out with a tiny girl in the V.I.P. area. She was kneeling on his lap and practically mauling him. The way his hands were gripping her suggested he was totally into it.

I went to the bar and grabbed a beer while temporarily giving up my search for the mystery girl. I felt a clap on my back and I turned around. Garrett was smiling. His girlfriend/baby-momma Kate was standing next to him with a smile as well.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!"

I gave Garrett a manly hug and kissed Kate's cheek.

"You're lookin' hot Edward. All that Argentinean sun did the body good," Kate joked.

Garrett rolled his eyes and turned himself to ignore Kate.

"I was thinking about playing a small gig here later this month. You should come out. Your birthday bash was the perfect excuse to check out the venue," Garrett laughed, "My manager is around here somewhere. She seems to like it. I'll set her up with James."

I shook my head.

"Don't even bother. Just tell her to speak to my mother. If she knows she's your manager, Esme won't need to hear anymore. Apparently, you remind her of Carlisle back in the 80s," I grimaced.

Kate laughed loudly and the bartender placed another drink next to my elbow. I ordered a drink for Garrett and Kate and they grinned broadly. Kate was a total lush. She was a lovable drunk though—totally random, hilarious, and entertaining.

"How is the old _Alchemy & Ale_ frontman doing?" Garrett smirked.

God. That was something that no matter how old I got I'd never get comfortable with. Carlisle had been a part of one of the most famous Hair-Band's in the 80s. _Alchemy & Ale_ sold exactly 70 million copies worldwide. Carlisle had been the lead singer and at the time my mother had been his #1 groupie.

Ugh.

She had the big curly hair and everything. And Carlisle? Well, let's just say he wasn't uncomfortable with tight snakeskin pants and long blonde hair back in the day.

"He's alright. We spent the afternoon together jamming and talking about some stuff," I shrugged.

Garrett shook his head and an expression I'd seen one too many times took over his face.

"Man, you are _so_ lucky to have him as a dad. My dad sells fucking tires in Tulsa."

I laughed and Kate did too. She nodded her head in confirmation and shrugged.

"He has his own commercial though, Gare," Kate giggled, "You forgot to mention that!"

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"He's not Carl from _Alchemy & Ale_ to me. He's just this boring dad that competes in Celebrity Golf Tournaments and reads medical journals for fun. I swear to God he missed his calling. He should have been a fucking brain surgeon or something."

"Nah," Garrett disagreed, "He's known as one of the greatest musicians of all time. He was definitely meant to be Carl from A&A."

Garrett's manager appeared and asked him if they were ready to leave. She gave me a polite "Happy Birthday" and thanks for the invitation. I nodded my head and they soon left after we shared our goodbyes. I took another sip of the beer I was still sipping. As I placed my glass on the wet bar I noticed a pair of sly eyes down at the other side of the bar.

I made my way towards her and planted myself on the seat next to her. She had this animal print purse sitting next to an Appletini.

"Edward Cullen," I placed my hand out, "I don't believe we've met. Are you a friend of Esme's?"

She shook my hand and damn it felt good. Mystery Brunette had soft hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. I'm not a friend of your mother's. A friend of a friend, you could say."

_Bella._ I liked the way that sounded.

"Well, the pleasure is mine Bella. Thank you for coming."

She nodded and took a sip of the Appletini. Jesus, she had nice lips too. I couldn't find any physical flaws with this girl. It was starting to make me nervous. Surely there was something wrong.

"Do you make it a point to introduce yourself and thank all of your guests?" she asked with an eyebrow.

"Only the attractive ones," I winked.

Bella ducked her head a bit and my ego was yelling "Score!!"

Edward – 1. Bella – 0.

"I didn't realize you were quite so charming. I thought those rumors were untrue. It seems I'm wrong."

I shrugged.

"So tell me. Is this a custom?"

Bella gestured to my outfit and I glanced at my clothes. Earlier today I'd felt completely comfortable in my casual clothes. But now sitting in front of this girl, who was totting around a Chanel purse and rocking some serious jewelry, I felt slightly self-conscious.

"I was teasing," Bella explained with a smirk, "I like guys who have a personal style. It says a lot about your character that you're not wearing the latest trend. Most would agree it's an attractive quality."

Edward – 1. Bella – 1.

She had gotten me about the clothes.

"Do _you_ think it's attractive?"

Bella ducked again and sort of blushed.

Edward – 2. Bella – 1.

"Should I?"

Edward – 2. Bella – 2.

"Well, considering the way I've made you blush and the numerous times you've ducked, I would imagine you would. However, I'm not one to be arrogant when approaching an intelligent and gorgeous woman like you. At 27-years-old I'd like to think I've learned better."

Edward – 3. Bella – 2.

"Touché, Edward."

"So, do you have anything planned tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I was planning on just browsing the scene at this birthday party you might have heard of. It's for a musician. He's returned from some self-imposed exile apparently. I was hoping I'd be lucky enough to meet him and see if he's really as good-looking and charming in person as they say, but if you've got a better offer I'm open. I mean who wants to spend the evening with a brooding musician anyway, right?"

I smirked.

"I'll tell you what. I know exactly who you're talking about and I'll be honest with you. The good-looks are a tool and the charm is a façade. He totally uses them to lure beautiful girls like yourself to his place so he can get to know them better. I've definitely got the better offer. If you come with me, we can play Scrabble and discuss globalization."

Bella giggled and then turned serious. She leaned forward and started unleashing the power of those smoldering eyes on me again.

"So are you telling me that if I leave with you, you might lure me to your place on the slight chance of getting lucky?"

Breathe, Edward.

"Yes," I responded breathlessly.

Our faces were inches apart as a result of our leaning into one another.

"I don't leave anything to chance," Bella purred.

Edward – 3. Bella – 500.

We were leaving, _now_.

I grabbed her hand and she snatched up her purse. I tried to be casual about walking out but it was hard. All I wanted to do was throw this sexy girl over my shoulder and book it. Thank God my car was right outside. The flashes went off again. Despite the fact it should have bothered me that I was getting my picture taken with a girl I barely knew I was too hard to care.

The McLaren was a birthday present/blessing in disguise. I made it home quicker than I could have in my mediocre Volvo. The second Bella and I made it through the door her lips were on mine. I tried switching lights on but for the most I failed miserably.

My arms were wound tight around Bella's slim waist while her hands tugged and ran through my hair. I moaned and walked us upstairs to my bedroom. I threw the door open and picked her up. She gasped in surprise and giggled. I placed her on the bed and wasted no time climbing on top of her. I kicked off my sneakers while my tongue got well-acquainted with Bella's.

She started pushing my button-down off my shoulders so I complied and threw it off quickly. The view I had from on top of her was incredible. She was sprawled out, her boobs were ready to come out of her dress, and her lips were all red and swollen. I needed to have this girl look like this more often. I ran my hands down the sides of her satin dress and she shivered.

When I reached the hem of the dress, I pushed it up slightly revealing more of this girl's amazing legs. She seemed to be all legs, which was odd considering she was pretty tiny. I looked up from her legs and saw her biting on her swollen lower lip. It was so sexy.

I had to go back in for some more of those lips. I clumsily took Bella's heels off. I sort of rubbed her feet for a second. I couldn't imagine those shoes were by any means comfortable. Her left foot jerked for a second and I pulled away from her lips.

"I'm a little ticklish," she giggled.

It was then that it hit me that she was probably pretty tips. I mean I kew I was but I was rather sure I had a better grip on reality at the current second than she did. I considered stopping but then she reached behind herself and I heard the distinct sound of her zipper being pulled down. Bella grabbed the straps at her sides and pulled them down to reveal a satin black bra too.

I thought her boobs looked good inside the dress. I decided to pull a "Take-Back" and change my mind. They looked _so_ much better when they weren't inside her dress. All thoughts of stopping were officially annihilated. I planted my lips on her neck and started groping her hardcore. It was like my hands couldn't get enough of this girl's soft skin.

I'd never been with a girl that was this soft. Bella moaned when I pulled the cup of her strapless bra down and touched her skin-to-skin.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said breathlessly.

I ignored her for a bit and continued my assault on her chest. Finally, when she couldn't stand it any longer, she shoved her hands up my t-shirt and started to lift it up. I pulled away as much as I could manage without becoming totally inconsolable from being away from this girl's magnificent chest. I couldn't hide the smirk when she gasped at my bare chest. It was probably the one area of my body I was most proud of.

Everything else hadn't been toned from hard work. I had been lucky enough to be blessed with good genes and a love for soccer. Bella rolled her eyes at my smirk and grabbed the back of my neck to press her lips to mine. I took the time to pull her bra and dress off leaving her in her undies, a smile, and some serious jewelry. I mean seriously this girl had to be rocking at least $15,000 just counting the huge gold and diamond bracelet on her wrist.

"Edward, get the hell out of those clothes," she groaned.

I undid my jeans, boxer briefs, and socks for the girl. Actually, that's a lie. I was sporting the most intense erection ever. Getting the hell out of my clothes and one step closer to Bella's…well you get the idea. It was for me.

I climbed back on top of Bella and she shocked the hell out of me by rolling us over and situating herself on my lap. She winked at me before positioning herself to take me in her mouth. Bella lowered her mouth until I completely encased in this girl's warm, hot, and _Christttttt_…

She deep-throated me and I grabbed the closest thing next to me to keep my self-control. It turned out it was a gift and I'd actually torn through the wrapping paper. Bella laughed a little and the vibrations did nothing for my self-control. I looked away from her, unable to stay focused with the sight of her working me up and down.

I half-considered asking her to stop because I wasn't sure if I could take it much longer but my balls apparently had different ideas and I came. When she swallowed, it was like God had answered a prayer. I hadn't warned her and yet she licked me clean and resurfaced with a smile. Seriously, I was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come out with his Punk'd crew. Punk'd: Birthday Edition.

_Damnit. Do they even air that show anymore? Why the hell am I thinking about this now?! This girl just gave me the best blow-job in L.A._

Either way it didn't matter because now Bella was panty-less which meant my better half, my cock, was now getting some love. I grinned at her and she ran a hand down my chest. I trembled. This girl made me tremble.

"Do you have a condom?" she purred as she continued running her hands down my chest.

I leaned over into my night table. I was unashamed. I was 27 and a former Boy Scout.

Bella arched an eyebrow at me and casually ran her hand up my dick. I clenched my teeth and politely pushed her hand away. I rolled the rubber on and gestured for her to come closer. Bella straddled my lap once again and before I could say "Happy Fucking Birthday to Me," I was inside her. She felt good. She was all kinds of wet which meant tonight was going to be a good night.

I ran a hand down her side and situated my left hand on her hip as she slid up and came back down on me. I was content to simply sit back and let her work me but I couldn't stand to not hold some part of her. It was either her hips, or her hands, or her chest, or her thighs (where I sat completely fascinated by watching my cock appear and disappear in side of her), or her face when I leaned up to kiss her.

Bella seemed to be closer to achieving her orgasm so I offered to take lead. I was sad to see the bouncing of her perfect tits gone but I had far too much pride to deny her an orgasm for my own benefit. As I said, I was slightly tips but I was still aware of the possibility that this would be a one-night thing. Bella, whatever-her-last-name-was, was going to have a night to remember with Edward Cullen.

I rolled us over and hovered over her toned body. I kept my tempo steady but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dancing along the borderline of a good fucking and going completely animalistic. I simply couldn't help it. The noises that were coming out of that tiny little perfect were beyond description. I could hear her pants and whimpers increase in frequency and pitch.

"Ungh…please come," I begged.

Bella whimpered and wrapped her legs around my waist, drawing me in deeper. I kept thrusting, ready to explode, and needing this girl to fucking come already.

"Shit! I…" she screamed without thinking.

Two more thrusts and she was crying out and saying my name almost in thanks. I came after her and collapsed sort of next to her. My legs were still mostly covering hers. I looked at her from my place on the bed and she was running a hand through her sweat-dampened hair. Bella leaned over and kissed me and then grabbed the bed sheet to cover herself up. I shifted so I was underneath the sheet as well.

I was starting to realize it was actually pretty cool in the house. The central air must be on, I thought. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to James, telling him to send everyone away and go home. I would call him tomorrow after Bella left. For now, I didn't want to be bothered. I just wanted to share my bed and a memorable birthday with this mysterious brunette.

All I knew was that her name was Bella and that she was probably loaded. For the time being, it was all that mattered. I'd figure everything out tomorrow.

* * *

So I know that was a little strange. Bella and Edward are tips though and they're attracted. They were going to hook-up no matter what, lol.

If you have questions, you can ask. Just keep in mind it's the beginning so things will get answered as the story progresses. More next chapter which should be up soon!

There's a special cast for In Stereo on my freeweb (link in profile). And I'll also be adding a link to my Polyvore if you like seeing outfits and all that crap.

**REVIEW ME!!** I'm unashamed, 18, and former Girl Scout ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter response was great. Thank you all and thanks to the one reader who rec'd _In Stereo_ on the_gazebo. Spread the word if you're enjoying it!

Oh and Monica rocks for being 18, unashamed, and former Girl Scout too haha

_I don't own Twilight...duh ;)_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to something soft, warm, and strange. I opened my eyes groggily and could barely see anything. I rubbed my eyes, trying to repair my vision, and blinked. I looked down at the source of the warmth and softness. There was a girl with long, thick, dark hair lying next to me. Her skin was pale and…

_What the fuck?! _

There was a girl in my bed.

I quickly tried to remember everything that happened last night. I was drawing a blank. I looked at my alarm clock and checked the date.

June 21st

_Oh._

Yesterday was my birthday. I'd had a party and I got a McLaren from my parents. Jasper was making out with an underage girl. Kate and Garrett chatted me up about Carlisle. And then…_oh_.

Bella.

I leaned over a little to see if she was awake and nearly fell over. When I decided that I was just too uncoordinated for that at the moment, I slipped out of the bed quietly and went into my bathroom to get it together. I closed the door and placed my face in my hands. I was suffering from a minor headache but I'd had worse. I wasn't really that hung-over.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. I was starting to remember everything that had happened with Bella yesterday. She had been charming (as she would say), and clever, and beautiful, and funny. The sex from what I recalled too was incredible. Oh yeah! And she'd given me a blow-job. From what memories resurfaced, this girl seemed to be good in my book so far.

I decided to brush my teeth to try and calm down. This wasn't a horrific thing. I'd spent the night with a girl I barely knew before. I'd been down this block before. It wasn't a habit I was looking to form but it wouldn't be too bad. Besides I could see myself maybe hanging out with Bella again.

She was intriguing and mysterious. There was still so much I was unaware of concerning her. Come to think of it, I hadn't even gotten her last name. I had slept with a girl whose last name I didn't even know.

_Eh, not your best, Edward. Stupid move._

The more I thought about it, the more I decided I should take this girl out for another date. I'd just gotten back and I really didn't want to deal with the damage of a gossipy former conquest. Bella didn't _seem_ like the type that would go around and brag to the gossip rags that she'd spent the night in my bed, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Irina hadn't seemed that way either.

I pursed my lips and decided for the sake of my reputation I needed to take this girl out at least one more time. If I did that then it wouldn't seem like a one-night-stand. No wham, bam, thank you ma'am. I went back into the bedroom and was surprised to see Bella zipping her dress back up. She'd thrown her hair up in a messy ponytail thing. Her shoes were still waiting by her feet and her purse was on my bed.

I cleared my throat. Bella turned around and gasped.

"Edward…"

Then her gaze drifted southward and she sort of blushed. I looked down and…

_Nice, Edward. You're still naked._

I blushed back and slipped over to the side of the bed. I grabbed my jeans and climbed into them quickly.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled.

Bella shook her head. Her cell phone was now in her hand and flashing red. I frowned a little. My phone was around here somewhere and was probably in a similar state. I looked back at her and she was biting her lip. She seemed more innocent this morning and less sex-bomb. I kind of liked it on her.

Her bangs were wispy and wavy, and she had to keep pushing them back. Her make-up didn't seem as dramatic as I'd thought as well. I knew a lot of must have come off but even so, she looked more natural than what I was used to. There was an extended silence. It was loud and awkward.

"I, um, called a cab. They should be arriving soon. I'll just go wait downstairs," Bella's gaze drifted away.

She bent down to grab her shoes and turned towards the door. Had I really been in the bathroom that long?

"Wait!"

I moved around the bed and stood in front of her. Bella kept her gaze fixed on my chest. It wasn't even for sexual reasons. She was nervous. Even her posture was different. It wasn't as confident and strong as it was last night.

"I don't want you to just leave like this. Last night, I wasn't myself. We were both a little drunk. I mean…I just don't want this to end here. I want to get to know you better. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night or something?"

Bella looked up at me and she was sort of shocked. I kind of wondered why. I hoped she didn't find herself in this situation regularly, but if she did I hoped even more that guys hadn't treated her so bad. I hoped they at least were nice to her and acknowledged she was special, because she was. I hadn't met anybody like her and I had a feeling if I got to know her better I was sure I'd believe that even more.

"Um, okay," she nodded.

I smiled. I hadn't expected her to agree so easily. I was fully prepared to carry on with a sermon.

"Do you have a number? Can I call you to make plans?"

Bella handed me her phone and asked me to program my number in. She, very resourcefully, snatched a pen and piece of paper from my nightstand and scrawled her number down. I stifled a laugh as I glanced at the paper. She had terrible handwriting for a girl. I walked her downstairs and stood in the foyer awkwardly. There was a silence that was unbreakable.

Everything I came up with to say seemed trivial or completely dumb. I didn't want it to seem like I was making small-talk. I wanted whatever came out of my mouth to seem genuine at least. Mercifully, the cabbie showed up and Bella disappeared quickly. I think she might have murmured a goodbye on her way out, but it was so quiet I wasn't sure if I was just making that up.

I checked the time and decided to head back to sleep for a little bit. I was still pretty jet-lagged. About two hours later, I woke up drowsily and it was seemingly the afternoon. I took a shower and dressed quickly. Then I went on a mission to find my cell phone. It ended up being underneath my bed. How it got there? I'd never know. Where things ended up during sex was always a mystery.

I had an obscene amount of voicemails and texts. Some of them were piled up birthday messages and others were more important. Jasper had called to say he'd be at some girl's apartment. James called to say that he was dropping off Victoria and I needed to call him as soon as I woke up. Seth called to ask where I was. My mother called to rant about leaving without telling her. And then Emmett called about 3 times telling me I needed to call him.

I decided to call him first. It sounded serious.

"Hello?" he asked in a rushed tone.

"Emmett?"

"Edward. Thank God you called. I was beginning to think you'd drowned in your own vomit or something."

I winced.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"I'm serious. Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for hours!"

"I know. What is it? Did something happen? Mom and Dad are okay, right?"

I hadn't even considered that something could be wrong with my parents.

"They're fine. I haven't gotten any calls about them. I'm not calling about that."

I frowned.

"Then what's the big issue? Do you need something?"

Emmett sighed on the other end.

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell you this. I've been ready to tell you all day and then now…shit. Edward, what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you a bit," he warned.

I sat down on my bed and waited. Emmett wasn't a clown every second of the day, but he generally didn't get so nervous or serious about things. He made it a point not to stress himself out about things in life. Emmett dealt with enough stress six months out of the year during football season. He didn't believe in making unnecessary drama, so if he was really worried about telling me something…it had to be big.

"I woke up this morning. One of my teammates, Liam, he was reading some stuff on the computer. Your party last night was the big talk on the gossip sites. I mean what I'm about to tell you is like fucking plastered on AOL. This is serious, bro."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and clenched my eyes shut. The anticipation was killing me.

"Just fucking say it already!" I snapped.

"You left the party with Bella last night," he stated.

I froze and opened my eyes, trying to focus on the closet doors across from me. What?

"Emmett…"

"She's my ex-girlfriend, Edward."

Later on when I told Jasper about what happened, he had asked me how I felt when Emmett told me that. I answered honestly. There is no real way to describe what happens when you find out the girl you slept with earlier, whom you're also planning on taking out again, is your brother's ex-girlfriend. I'm not an idiot. Emmett and Bella didn't spend their evenings reading the Wall Street Journal and playing Rummy.

Part of you wants to feel angry, another part is disgusted. What I mostly felt though was betrayal. Bella hadn't been smashed yesterday. She came to my birthday party. I was well-known and so was Emmett. It was also _well-known_ we were fucking brothers. I mean…did she get a kick out of sleeping with both Cullen boys? I was ready to call my mother and warn her that if any strange brunettes approached Carlisle, she might have to utilize her Jimmy Choo throwing skills.

"Wait. What?"

Emmett swore under his breath.

"I dated her. For a month. When you were in Argentina, we were seeing each other. It was right after you left. It was a short relationship. It was a long time ago, but…I just needed to tell you. I saw those pictures of you leaving together and I just…"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"What? Edward. No! Why would I be mad? It's not like you knew and besides I spent such little time with her. I liked her but I'm not heartbroken over it. We're not compatible at all. She's a beauty but I just had my issues with her. Besides…I'm…seeing someone else."

I looked at my phone incredulously.

"You are?"

Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. It's summer. Don't you usually like to keep your options open?"

"I don't know, man. I've got a feeling about this one. She's spectacular. If I could dream up the perfect girl for me, it'd be this girl."

"What's her name? I'll be sure not to sleep with her if I see her around."

Emmett laughed a hollow laugh. It was the response to my statement but neither of us could find it really funny.

"Um, well actually…it's Rosalie Hale."

I grabbed my alarm clock to check the time and date again. There was no fucking way. I had been sucked into _The Twilight Zone_. Seriously.

"You're joking," I said slowly.

"No. I met her right before you came back. She's filming some movie here in Seattle."

"My life is over," I mumbled and put my face in a pillow.

Hopefully, I could smother myself and forget this horrific conversation with Emmett had ever happened. Rosalie had been in one (count it – _one_) music video of mine three years ago. It was my first video and she was starting out in the industry. She had found some success in a minor role she played in a big summer Blockbuster and the record label wanted her in the video.

Rosalie was nice enough but we'd spent a total of maybe two hours together in the three years I'd known her—the longest portion of those two hours being on the set of the video. Yet nearly every day after my song "Reddest Rose" found commercial success last year, I was being linked to her on practically every website. It didn't matter if it was news, entertainment, or gossip. I was proclaiming my love for Rosalie Hale through my song "Reddest Rose."

I had received writing credit for that song on my album.

_Pshh._

Jasper had practically written the entire song! But I was proclaiming my love for Hale. Sure.

"Oh, c'mon, Edward. It's not that bad. If anything, we laugh about the whole you-and-her-thing all the time."

"Yeah. That makes me feel so much better, Emmett."

"Huh?"

I removed my face from the pillow and repeated myself. Then an awkward silence fell over the conversation. Of course Emmett had to break it.

"Are you going to see her again?" he said quietly.

I sighed and locked my jaw. I couldn't answer that yet. I was mad as hell but for an inexplicable reason, I just couldn't write off Bella yet. It was minimal but I felt this connection to her. She was different from everyone I knew. I had a feeling I'd regret it if I just blew her off and never sought out what made me so attracted to her.

"I don't know," I responded.

"I understand. Look, I'm not telling you this because I'm jealous or anything. I mean it's not like I was in love with the girl or anything. I just thought I should be the first to tell you. You're my brother and that's just not cool. The honesty we share is more important than any girl to me. But don't get me wrong. I think Bella could be good for you. She's not what you see on the surface. I'm sure when you confront her about it she'll have a good reason for not telling you. She's not a bad girl by any means. Bella's just not for me."

I nodded.

"Hey," I remembered something, "Can you answer one question for me though? What's her last name? I didn't catch it."

Emmett sighed.

"Jesus, Edward. It's Swan."

"Swan?"

"Yup."

I wouldn't have guessed that.

"Okay. Thanks, Em."

"No problem. I should go. I've got another program to head to soon. I'll talk to you later."

"Kay. Later."

"Bye, Edward."

I disconnected the phone call and ran a hand through my hair. I picked up my phone to call James and was cut short by the slamming of my front door.

"EDWARD!"

I looked towards my bedroom door. That was James's voice. He sounded pissed. I guessed he had probably seen the news on Bella. I wasn't totally sure if he knew about Emmett and Bella before this morning. I hoped he did. It might make him more pissed at Bella and the press rather than me. He came stalking through my bedroom door, waving his hands, and already shouting.

"Do you have _any_ idea the shit storm we're going through right now?"

I nodded.

"Emmett called."

James snorted.

"He calls _now_, does he?" he said bitterly.

I guess I had my answer. He'd known about Bella and Emmett while I was gone.

"He didn't know, James. It's not his fault. He's in Seattle. It's not his responsibility to watch out and make sure I don't accidentally bed his ex-girlfriends."

James shuddered and cringed.

Yeah, that did sound pretty bad.

"Who the _hell_ is this girl and why is she sleeping around with you if she's Emmett's ex-girlfriend. Please tell me you used a con—"

"STOP!" I shouted and threw up my arms.

I was not about to get lectured on protecting myself by James. Esme and Carlisle were one thing. Shit, I'd even sit through my crazy grandmother Jacqueline's drunken rants on using a condom...but James—not a chance in hell.

"Yes, I used a condom, _Mom_. I didn't know Bella was Emmett's ex-girlfriend. She didn't say anything to me and I've been in Argentina. The subject of Emmett's girlfriends and their personal histories were never a priority when I spoke to you guys stateside."

"Damnit," he hissed and pressed his fingers to his temples to try and soothe the migraine I was sure he was suffering from.

He was always a chump when it came to liquor. He never held it as well as I did. If James had joined a fraternity when we were in college, he would have been eaten alive.

"If only your mother or father had noticed…" he muttered.

"Look, it happened. I don't regret it. Besides, what can we do? It's a shitty situation but the press has no right to know every detail about my personal life. And if anything, they don't have to know I slept with her. Just 'cause she left with me doesn't mean anything."

James gave me a look.

"Edward, you're a famous musician in L.A. The fact she left a club with you means _exactly_ that."

I sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. My sex life is one aspect I like to keep as private as possible. I'm not going to issue a statement on it or anything. It's a matter that stays between me and family members."

"But why did this girl target you? I mean she had to know that you and Emmett were brothers."

I shrugged and sat back in my bed.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Like I said, she never mentioned anything and we were both pretty tipsy last night. I mean…I don't think she's got some ulterior motive. Yeah, it's shady but you don't know her. I saw her this morning. I don't think anyone like her could be capable of something so manipulative."

"Edward, don't be naïve," James moaned and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm not being naïve," I argued, "I'm just trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Nothing was stolen, I used reliable protection, and she seemed perfectly normal. I've had a one-night stand before. There was nothing to worry about with Bella."

"Well, at least tell me you're not planning on seeing her again."

I avoided his gaze. I heard his tell-tale groan and I bristled, waiting for the rant.

"You're going to see her again?! Could you be any stupider? I mean, honestly, she's your brother's ex-girlfriend. Isn't that enough of a conflict for you?"

"What if she sells the story to the tabloids later on?" I said, "I have to at least make it look like I made an effort to date her—not just use her like some birthday present and never call her."

"But you'll be dating your brother's ex-girlfriend! Your family is dysfunctional enough!" James yelled in frustration.

"It doesn't matter;" I said casually, "Emmett is cool with it. And he's dating someone else now anyway."

"Who?" James questioned immediately.

"Rosalie Hale."

His mouth fell open—literally. If he hadn't been annoying me so much today, I probably would have laughed about it. I waited for him to regain his faculties and respond like a normal human being. Today was the day of surprises and blind curves.

"Damn….Well at least we'll be able to put the Rosalie rumors away."

I shrugged and grabbed the TV remote, deciding to ignore James for a little bit.

"What am I going to say when the press asks me about this?"

"I don't know. That's your job," I said a little petulantly if we were being honest.

"I guess it'll be a 'no comment' sort of deal. Anyway, come downstairs later. You have work to do today."

I flipped through the channels aimlessly not really seeing what appeared before me. I was flipping so fast almost everything turned out to be a blur anyway. I was simply trying to give off the appearance that I was cool and collected. The truth was my mind was still on Bella. I knew there was so much wrong with dating someone my brother used to sleep with but for whatever reason I just couldn't let her go.

If not for my own selfish reasons and curiosity, then to figure out why she pursued me in the first place. Or to find out why she didn't say anything to me this morning when we were both sober and in a better state of reasoning. So much about her was still a mystery—a mystery I was dying to solve. It would be easy to ask Emmett and find out that way but that seemed too easy. I wanted to know about her on my own.

At some point James must have left my room, because when I gave up on flipping through the 1000s of satellite channels I had, he was gone. I drifted downstairs and found him on the computer doing some work it seemed. I checked my phone for messages and was surprised to see none from my mother. I was quite sure she had an opinion on this. I almost wanted her to call to find out if she knew Bella. I was curious to hear what she thought of her before and after the fiasco from yesterday.

"Oh, Edward…there you are. I was just about to go and get you. You have a phone interview this evening."

I looked at him like he was crazy while I rifled through the refrigerator.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed the necessities for a sandwich.

"I forgot to tell you this morning because I got so side-tracked with the Bella problem," I scowled at him, "that you have a phone interview with _Rolling Stone_."

I perked up quickly.

"_Rolling Stone_, today?"

"Mhm," James said as he clicked away on his laptop, "I would have cancelled but I know you like doing interviews with them."

I nodded and put together the most pathetic looking sandwich ever. I would never be a cook but, as far as my stomach was concerned, presentation didn't matter that much anyway. I grabbed bottled water from the fridge as James followed me into the living room to discuss my schedule for the week. Apparently I had a meeting with my trainer first thing in the morning.

I called Seth and asked him to come over. I was bored and in a crappy mood. I wanted to have him make me laugh for a little while.

"So you decided to fuck your brother's ex instead of my sister?" Seth grinned as he walked through the door.

I flipped him off from my place on the couch.

"That's real classy, Cullen. I would have respected you more for fucking my sister," he laughed.

"You're a real class act yourself, Clearwater. You use the words 'fucking' and 'sister' in the same sentence," I retorted.

"Hey, it comes with the territory," Seth wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, that's bull and you know it."

James snickered as he walked past the living room and disappeared into the studio.

"No it's not. I was just finishing up a scene. The only word that has meaning to me for at least the next hour, until my focus wears off, is fuck."

I smirked and threw the remote in his direction.

"Find something good," I ordered.

Seth and I sat there and bullshitted for a good amount of time. He regaled me with stories from his time during my absence and a recount of Leah's wild night at my party yesterday. Apparently she'd gotten caught, just seconds away, from blowing some random dude in the V.I.P. area.

"Your sister is a freak," I chuckled.

Seth shook his head.

"Our parents are pretty out there. I mean they brag to the people back on the rez about the fact I'm a screenwriter here in L.A. You would think most parents would be smart and leave the part about what I'm writing out but those two crazies are anything but smart. They're recommending which films I contributed to are the best. I don't know how much more liberal you get than that."

I shrugged.

"I screwed my brother's ex-girlfriend last night and I don't feel guilty about it. You're family really isn't all that dysfunctional. Just strangely obsessed with sex," I smirked.

Seth smiled a toothy grin and nodded.

"Yeahhhh."

The phone rang and I made a move to answer it but James picked it up. He mouthed 'Rolling Stone' to me and I nodded. I handed Seth my empty plate and told him to make himself at home. I grabbed the phone from James and holed up in my studio for some privacy and quietness.

The interviewer was a newer girl. I'd never spoken to her before. I was hesitant at first but she ended up being very nice and easy to talk to. We discussed everything from baseball to writing my first song in the fifth grade for Tanya Linnaeus.

"Tell me what the song was about," she giggled.

"Shit," I laughed uneasily, "I'm trying to remember. I think I wrote a few metaphors about her hair. It was this strawberry blonde color since she was Swedish or something. Even at like 10 years old she was all legs and arms."

Dina, the reporter, laughed and struggled to catch her breath.

"And what was her response to the song?"

"She told me I had an awful voice. I think she knew my father was a pretty famous singer too. If I remember correctly, she basically told me I'd never amount to him."

Dina clucked her tongue.

"I don't know, Edward. You've still got a lot to gain on your father but if your next album is successful you may very well follow in his footsteps. What are your expectations on that level?"

I sighed.

"I've never gone into this thing thinking that I wanted to be like Carlisle or outdo him. The only thing his career has ever done for mine is better it. His support for my career gives me that ambition to be better and make great music. I could never go platinum or even silver ever again, but as long as I make him proud and make music that I like, I'm happy."

"What has he heard of this new album?"

"As much as I've finished. I'll be honest with you, and hopefully you won't publish this part," I chuckled, "but I'm not as done with the album as the record label likes to have people believe. Is most of it done? Yes, but I'm nothing if not a perfectionist. Jasper and I still have a lot to do with the incredible stuff I came up with while in Argentina. The acoustics I came back with is what Carlisle has heard. I mean…I only got back yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday, I should mention a Happy Belated Birthday," Dina added.

"Thanks," I said bashfully.

"I know I probably won't get a real answer on this, especially since James asked me not to broach this subject and because it's still pretty fresh, but…"

I rolled my eyes, waiting for the inevitable question.

"What can you tell me of your relationship with Bella Swan?"

I snorted.

"She's in the tabloids a lot, and even before this juicy drama between you and your brother happened, she's been known as a femme fatale to any young, hot, and famous male."

I shifted in my chair. This was something I was unaware of. I didn't know what to make of that. I had either been completely oblivious to Bella before or she'd popped up overnight which was entirely possible in L.A. The tabloids always liked to present a certain picture of a person but a part of me knew it was a possibility that Bella was a femme fatale.

Sure, she had shocked me cold when I saw her this morning—completely innocent looking and earnest—but I would never forget the look of her in Vanguard. Those smoldering eyes and devilish looks were unforgettable and also very telling.

"I can't really discuss that right now," I answered.

Dina groaned.

"You're killin' me Smalls!"

I laughed.

"You're a gem, Dina."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, _The Sandlot_ is the greatest baseball movie of all time. Even _*61_ takes second and I'm a damn Yankee. Anyway, I'm going off on a tangent. Thanks a million for your time, Edward. It was great talking to you. Hopefully, we'll meet in person someday."

"Thank you, Dina."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When I ventured back into the living room, James was asleep on the couch and Seth had littered his hair and clothes with cheese popcorn—not mention he had orange powder smudged across his face. I stifled a laugh and gave Seth a thumbs-up. I glanced at the TV and noticed Seth's game of _Call of Duty_ was on pause.

Once I saw him reach for the bag of Cheeto's on the table, I decided to head back upstairs and call Jasper. James would wake up eventually and I'd hate to be around when he flipped out. He should have known better though. If Seth wasn't a good friend, I probably would have had to bribe him countless times over for the incriminating pictures he had of me. It was worse than college.

"Hey, bitch," Jasper answered coolly.

I smirked.

"So, who was the underage girl plunging down your throat last night?"

He laughed deeply.

"Man, she was a firecracker. Her name is Alice Brandon and she's not underage—just petite, you asshole. Anyway, she works at some studio around here as a production designer. I think she does event coordinating on the side too."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know. I think she told me she's 23. Either way, we were a little busy to be worried about checking out each other's financial brackets and social security numbers," he muttered, "Besides, don't you have the more interesting story from last night anyway? Rumor has it, you slept with Emmett's ex."

I sighed and started scrawling random shit on a piece of paper on my bed.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Who was it? It's hard to keep track of who your brother is seriously dating and simply sleeping with to pass the time away."

"This girl named Bella Swan. I'm surprised you didn't hear he was dating her. She's supposed to be making the rounds in the gossip magazines these days. Do you know 'er?"

"Not that I can say," he drawled.

"I don't know. It's awkward as fuck and I can't believe I'm in this situation. But there's something about her man. I can't even explain it. She's just this huge mystery to me. I can't let her go yet."

"How did it feel? Finding out you screwed your brother's ex?"

I noticed the lines I was drawing got progressively darker and harsher. They seemed to rip and bleed into the paper rather than run smoothly over it.

"I can't even really put it into words. You can't describe what that feels like."

"You should try and see if you can get some good writing or music out of it," Jasper suggested, "By the way, I need you to stop by the studio tomorrow. We need to get to work on this album. James tells me the label is breathing down your neck and I don't like wasting time."

"Sure thing. I've got a meeting in the morning with my trainer but I'll see you then."

"Sounds good. Listen, I've gotta go. I have to go to some party tonight and I haven't smoked all day. I need to unwind before I leave."

I laughed.

"Alright, man. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper hung up and I made my way over to my bedroom window. I stared out and enjoyed the view of the valley. Everything was lit up and it was beautiful. My fingers passed over the buttons on my phone as I contemplated calling the one person I needed to speak to most right now. I decided to grow a pair and call her.

"Hello?" a tinkling voice answered.

I glanced at the screen, checking to make sure I had the right number.

"Um, can I talk to Bella Swan?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

The voice turned distant and I heard the girl call out for Bella.

"Bella!!! You've got a sexy man calling!!!"

I laughed quietly and picked nervously at the wood on my windowsill.

"Oh my God, A! I'm going to kill you," Bella whispered harshly, "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward."

Something shifted and she finally responded.

"Edward, hi. I didn't expect you to call so soon."

I listened to her tone carefully. She sounded different on the phone. That sexy purr and timber to her voice in Vanguard yesterday was completely gone. It was replaced with the casual tone of a young girl who seemed almost nervous. Her voice was slightly breathless and light.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow. Is it alright with you if you come to my place?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to see you tomorrow."

She had to know why I didn't want to be in public. I was actually quite surprised at how she was diligently ignoring the huge issue of Emmett and the truth about her relationship with him. I didn't mention it now because it was a conversation I wanted to have in private and in person. Maybe she didn't bring it up for the same reasons, but tomorrow night I knew I had to be on my toes.

She'd fooled me once and I vowed to never let her do it to me again. I had to be focused. If not, I'd fall for either the sexy woman I met in Vanguard or the shy girl I had encountered this morning. After that, I could decide which one I liked best and decipher which one she truly was.

"Alright, come over about seven o'clock."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I disconnected the call and decided to go back downstairs to get online. I made it down one step and I heard James scream.

"SETH! I have a fucking date with Victoria tomorrow! I'm _orange_!"

There was a flash of light and I laughed.

"Would now be a bad time to say you remind me of an Oompa-Loompa?"

James wasn't as rich as I was. I hoped Seth would take it easy on him and not demand _too_ much in exchange for the photos. Either way, I hoped Victoria liked her men orange and smelly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is late. I could go on listing a whole barrage of excuses but I won't. You can just read.

_I don't own Twilight, and I still don't own the New Moon calendar...unfortunately, only one of those can be remedied ;)_

* * *

"Come on, Edward! One minute left!"

My trainer, Felix, was encouraging me a little too close to my ear. I winced out of sympathy for my eardrum rather than the fact I was about to complete seven miles of running on the treadmill.

"You're doing great! Keep your breathing steady!"

I grunted and pushed myself faster. It had been a while since I'd had a proper workout. I had jogged during my off time in Argentina, but that was a little different than a full-blown work-out with Felix. I was going to be sore everywhere tomorrow. The beeper signaled the final seconds and I closed my eyes. When the beeper stopped the treadmill slowed down. I opened my eyes and huffed.

Felix set me up for a cool-down and I complied. I hadn't been this beat up by a work-out since college. It was always a bitch during soccer practices. I had hoped after I graduated that I'd leave the intense work-outs behind me and merely stay in shape. Felix had other plans. Apparently Argentine food had turned me into a softie.

"Any plans for tonight?" Felix smiled.

I shrugged.

"I've gotta meet Jasper at the studio after I'm done here. I have date tonight too."

Felix wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Niceee. With who?"

I glanced down at the panel on the machine, hoping not to give my reaction away.

"No one you'd know," I said offhandedly.

Felix shrugged and walked over to the mat he'd set down on the floor. He rolled it up and started putting the weights back.

"Same time tomorrow, Edward," he instructed and grabbed his duffle bag as my cool-down finished.

I took a swig from my water bottle and shook my head.

"I need it to be later. I don't know what my schedule will be like yet. It all depends on how long I take with Jasper and how this date goes."

Felix exhaled. I knew it bothered him when I changed our schedule.

"Alright, fine. Call me in the morning."

Felix exited the gym as I followed him out. I walked him to the front door and said goodbye quickly, needing to be at Jasper's studio soon. I showered, got dressed, and before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot of the studio. I noticed Jasper's shitty Range Rover from 1997 and shook my head. I could only imagine the gas mileage on that thing.

I breezed past the receptionist at the desk and waltzed into the studio. Jasper was mixing some unknown stuff together as I threw my jacket on the table, placed my guitar against the wall, and sat down next to him.

"What's that you're working on?"

"I'm doing some side work for this underground kid I met last night. He's going to be a legend," Jasper predicted.

"What's his name?"

"Riley, I think."

I nodded and went to grab my guitar. For the next three hours, I spent time in the booth and outside with Jasper. We decided what should stay and what should go. We tweaked things and came up with better ideas. Jasper made suggestions and I put my foot down when something was really important to me.

James popped in at one point and he was still as smelly as he was last night. His face had an orange glow, especially on his forehead. How he managed to sleep through that entire prank was beyond me.

"Why the hell are you so orange?" Jasper asked as he adjusted the bass on the one song we'd spent the afternoon working on.

I nodded my head in time with the beat and patted Jasper's back. It was sounding fantastic. James looked at Jasper and rolled his eyes.

"Seth Clearwater."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"Seth Clearwater is a fucking god."

I laughed at that one and glanced at James. He didn't agree with Jasper one bit. Not that I necessarily blamed him. Once you were on the receiving end of a prank by Seth it was hard to think highly of him. James also tended to hold grudges even longer than I did. He almost put me to shame with how stubborn he was.

James shifted in my direction and completely ignored Jasper. I stared at him but tried to keep from laughing the entire time I looked at him.

"You've got a show to do on Friday night, Edward. It'll be low-key."

"Where is it at?"

I was smirking by this point. I really couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"The House of Blues," James replied as he typed a few things into his Blackberry.

He frowned at the screen and the wrinkles in his forehead made the orange glow become even more pronounced. I cracked and let out a small chuckle. His eyes shot up to meet mine and he scowled at me.

"Just laugh already!" he ordered.

I burst out into laughter for a solid five minutes. My stomach was killing me from the laughter and the burn from today's workout. Jasper simply shook his head and continued adjusting things on his computer.

"Did you tell Victoria about it?"

James sighed and nodded.

"And she's still willing to go out with you in public?" I wondered incredulously.

"Well, not exactly. We're having dinner at her apartment."

"Right," I said, not wanting to get myself in anymore more trouble, "So, what are we ordering? I'm starving," I complained.

"Let's get some food from that Moroccan place," Jasper suggested.

I shrugged and pointed at James.

"You are so worthless, Cullen. You can't even order your own damn food anymore," James griped.

I smiled obnoxiously at him and wrote down my order. I placed the paper next to Jasper and he scrawled down his order as well. My phone chimed and I dug in my pocket to retrieve it. I flipped it open and was surprised to see who my new text message was from.

_Can I bring anything tonight? Wine? Dessert? –B_

I smirked. Maybe she should bring some wine. If I was really going to delve into the very problematic fact that she was my brother's ex-girlfriend then alcohol really couldn't hurt the situation. In fact, I'd feel a lot better interrogating her about her past escapades with my brother if there were alcohol involved.

_Wine sounds great._

James was on the phone with the Moroccan restaurant and Jasper was doing something on the computer. I nearly put my phone away until it chimed once again.

_Red or white?_

I typed a quick response to Bella and slid my phone back in my pocket.

"So, are you going to see that Alice girl, again?"

Jasper nodded without looking at me. He suddenly swiveled around in his computer chair and started messing with knobs. I sat there and watched him, not entirely sure what he was doing to the song we had been working on.

"She called me before you got here. She wants to see me Thursday night. Her job is hosting some event in the Hills. She told the name of the person who owned the house but I forgot. I almost turned her down. I don't really do the whole work-party thing but I decided I'd go for her. Besides we all know I'm getting _something_ at the end of the night," Jasper ended in a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and Jasper pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"Don't you even dare get self-righteous on me. You had an almost one-night-stand the other night with your brother's ex. You don't have room for judgment."

I bit my tongue and zipped my lip. After tonight, I'd decide if I had something to say to Jasper.

A couple hours later, I pulled into my driveway and Seth was walking down his. He was wearing a robe like he was Hugh Hefner or something. His hair was a total mess and he was yawning so much it was starting to rub off on me.

"What's up, Seth?" I asked as I leaned over the fence.

Seth shrugged.

"I'm tired as hell. I called in for a booty call," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna come over? I'm going to do some work but feel free to try and break my _Call of Duty_ records," I taunted.

"You're on," he decided.

I grabbed my laptop and planted myself on the loveseat as Seth strolled into my living room. This time he was dressed more appropriately and had a cell phone cradled against his ear.

"Leah, I don't fucking know! I'm a dude. Not to mention you're the older one. Get some sense," Seth shouted.

I glanced at him and gave him a look. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I am a _guy_. How the hell should I know?" he repeated.

I concentrated on my desktop and tried not to listen too hard to their conversation. I hoped Leah wasn't into any big trouble. Shit, from the way it sounded she was 7 months pregnant.

"I'm not at home. I'm at Edward's."

There was another pause as I logged into my email account. Some of my mail had been opened or deleted already. I assumed James had done some cleaning up while I was away.

"No. He's got a date tonight."

I looked up at Seth again. He was smiling this time.

"No, I don't know if his date is into threesomes involving whips and chains," Seth smirked.

I heard screeching on the other end and Seth burst into laughter. He handed the phone to me and walked away. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I'm not into threesomes! My brother is just a douche. I told him to say hi to you for me but apparently he's incapable of being an adult."

"So then are you into the whips and chains?" I teased.

Leah giggled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Cullen. Unfortunately for you, you're seeing someone already."

"I'll make a note in my little black book. If things don't work out, I'll be knocking on your door."

Seth groaned and made a gagging sound.

"Alright, Edward. See ya."

"Bye, Leah!"

I hung up and threw Seth's phone across the living room. It barely got to the couch. Had I been a lesser athlete, his phone would have been in pieces. He scowled at me and gave me a warning look.

"Don't fuck with a player's phone," he threatened, "That's _my_ little black book."

I laughed and waved him off. An hour into my email perusing, Seth gave up on beating my high scores and started whining.

"What are you doing, Cullen?"

"I'm responding to this email my mom sent me about this charity I support. I have an event I need to attend in a couple of weeks. It's supposed to be a concert."

"What charity?"

"It's a charity that helps inner-city schools maintain funding for sports. I figured it was a good one to support since I've played soccer and baseball my entire life. I was luckier than most kids."

Seth nodded.

"That's true. The teams we had on the rez were awesome but our school didn't always have the best equipment. That's some good shit, Cullen. I approve. I should do something charitable. I need to start making amends for all the bad stuff I've done in life. By the time I die I should be done," Seth joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you like? What's important to you? We can start from there," I suggested.

"I don't know. Give me a couple of names."

"There's the American Cancer Society, ASPCA, Save the Music, Make a Wish Foundation…those are more popular. There's some more obscure ones too. I can do a search if you want."

Seth grinned and suddenly I knew this was a bad conversation to have with him.

"No need. I've got an idea."

I looked at him expectantly from my seat on the couch.

"I love boobs. Why not donate to the Breast Cancer Foundation? You know…'Save the Knockers.'"

I rolled my eyes. Seth fucking Clearwater.

* * *

I was a nervous wreck preparing for my date tonight. I nicked the underside of my chin while I was shaving. The shirt I wanted to wear was at my parent's house, which would have been easily remedied but I didn't want to be anywhere near Esme until I sorted things out with Bella. Emmett called to chat and Rosalie picked up the other line inadvertently. It was awkward to say the least.

I stepped in front of the mirror and checked myself. The jeans I was wearing didn't have holes in them. The shirt I was wearing wasn't wrinkled. I looked farther down and realized my feet were still bare. I grabbed my socks from my drawer and slipped into some sneakers.

On my way downstairs, the doorbell rang and I froze. I opened it tentatively and was shocked to see Bella standing there. She was early. I swallowed and managed to keep myself from stuttering. I gave myself a two-second mental pep talk and finally spoke.

"Bella. Hi."

God. That was sheer brilliance.

"Hey, Edward. Can I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside. Bella walked forward and I got a whiff of some expensive perfume. I didn't have a clue what it was but it smelled _good_. I was practically salivating which was probably the intent. She looked around and that simple girl I knew from Sunday morning was looking at my house with wide eyes. I closed the door and walked her into the kitchen where the food was cooling off. It was the one thing I had managed not to mess up today.

"I'm sorry I'm a little early. I didn't expect to leave and run into such little traffic."

"That's okay. The food is done and I was just finishing up myself," I reassured her.

I looked at her while she walked around my island. She placed the bottle of wine on the granite and strolled seductively. She was wearing this completely benign gray dress with black trimming but she was gorgeous in it. It flowed as she moved.

I took note of the ornate necklace and ring she was wearing. They were huge and seemed to match her dress. Her purse didn't look cheap either. This girl was a mystery. I'd spent my entire life in California and never came across her. If she was rich, she had to be from new money.

"I didn't really get a chance to look around last time I was here," she smiled.

I smiled back at her and placed my hands on the granite, watching her as she glided around.

"I really like the decorating."

"My mother decorated mostly."

Bella smiled and seemed to be entertained by a private joke.

"Of course she did."

I arched an eyebrow at her and grabbed her hand. It still felt as good as it did on Saturday night. I tugged her towards the dining room and sat her down.

"The food will get cold. We'll look around later," I explained.

I placed a plate of food in front of Bella and decanted the wine. We ate in a bit of an awkward silence at first until I decided to unravel the mystery of Bella Swan.

"So, tell me about yourself. I feel like I know very little of you."

Bella wiped her mouth and I gripped my napkin a little tighter.

"Um, well there's not much to tell. I work for a production company. I started as an intern there and now I can singlehandedly put together a runway show. It's not my ideal job but I make good money there. I also do a little bit of blogging. My real passion is writing so I do editorials here and there for different sites. I live with my best friend in a bungalow about 20 minutes outside of L.A. and I probably have more scars than a BMX rider."

"Scars?" I asked in disbelief.

I didn't remember any.

"Well, they're not too noticeable but I'm pretty clumsy. I've grown out of it some but childhood was rough," Bella giggled.

"I can't imagine you being clumsy at all, especially with those heels you wear," I replied doubtfully.

"Oh, trust me, the ground and I are very well-acquainted. You haven't known me long enough," she teased.

"What about the basics though? I mean I haven't the slightest clue how old you are or where you're from? What about your parents?"

"Slow down, Edward. I'm not even done with my pasta yet," Bella smirked, "I'll answer your questions in due time. I want to know about you too."

"Don't you already?" I said before I had the chance to stop myself.

"I wouldn't really go by what they say in gossip magazines if that's what you're referring to," Bella said with conviction.

It shut me up effectively.

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know. You decide," she prompted.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I used to play soccer for UCLA. I should've been Captain my senior year but I lost a bit of momentum because I met my producer, Jasper—"

"Jasper Whitlock?"

Bella asked rather abruptly. Her reaction sort of worried me. I was half-afraid she'd hooked up with him too but he was too high to remember or something.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Wow. Talk about coincidence. Your producer is dating my best friend and roommate."

"Your best friend and your roommate are dating Jasper? Damn. I'm sorry. I'll tell Jasper to—"

Bella's tinkling laughter stopped me. Her whole face turned pink and her eyes crinkled as she repeatedly laughed.

"Edward, my best friend and roommate are one in the same. He's dating Alice Brandon."

"Oh yeah. I knew that. Wait, so your roommate is Alice?"

"Mhm," Bella nodded.

"Huh. Does she really think I'm sexy?" I joked.

Bella's cheeks were already pink so I couldn't tell if she was blushing. She looked away and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. She said you had a nice voice after you called. She thinks it's why you're such a successful singer. Apparently you've got the perfect tone."

"Jasper's a good singer too," I added.

"Yeah, she mentioned that as well."

I picked up my fork and continued eating. I was already smiling and enjoying myself with her. She was easy to be around and talk to. I imagined that if things weren't so complicated I would probably feel even more comfortable around her. She was witty and charming. From the way she spoke, she was smart too.

We weren't talking about how much money I made, or if I could get tickets to a show, or that her shoes were more expensive than most people's television sets. It was all basic but somehow she made it more interesting.

"This is really good, Edward. The Vodka sauce is phenomenal. I'd almost forgotten how much I loved this stuff. I'll have to make it for Alice sometime soon."

"Do you like to cook?"

Bella nodded and sipped her wine.

"I'm a pretty decent cook. The only thing I hate is deciding what to make for dinner. Thank God Alice is very obsessive compulsive. She makes my life easier by writing out a list every two weeks. We simply get the groceries beforehand and just cook whatever's on the menu."

"That's smart," I concluded, "I don't cook half as much as I should. I've got this great kitchen but I'm hardly ever home to use it. My mom spoils me a lot more than she should as well."

"I'm sure it's well-meaning. From what you've said, it seems like you two are close," Bella noted.

"We are. My biological father and I are disconnected at best. He has his own life and I have my own. I love him dearly but Esme is my closest family member. There's that bond between us that isn't shared or even understood by the rest of our family."

Bella smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes softened and she reached for my hand to squeeze it lightly.

"That's really sweet, Edward."

This time I blushed and ducked. I looked back at her and shook my head, determined to get back in this conversation. I was doing all the talking. Now she needed to start.

"Alright, I've spoken enough. Your turn," I instructed.

"What was that first question you asked me? Oh right, my age," Bella shot me a look, "You know it's inappropriate to ask a lady her age."

"I'm sure it's somewhere around twenty-five, which means you have nothing to worry about. I just want to be proven right," I smirked.

Bella narrowed her eyes in my direction and stood quiet for a long moment.

"I'm 25," she announced a little begrudgingly.

I smiled and stood up, offering her my hand. She accepted it and stood up with me. I lead her out to my patio and we stood at the rail.

"This is a fantastic view," Bella complimented me, "not that I'm surprised."

I rolled my eyes and continued to hold onto her hand. I led her over to the outside dining area and we sat down at the table. Bella tapped her toe against the ground and continued to look at the view. I simply watched her, not knowing where the girl from Saturday night could have possibly come from.

The Bella sitting in front of me was the girl-next-door. She was starting to seem like everything I'd want in an ideal girlfriend. I sighed. I thought about postponing the inevitable. The fact she was Emmett's ex didn't matter so much in the broad spectrum. If only….

"Edward, I know you're probably thinking about what happened on Saturday. I'm not an idiot. I'm sure you were informed of my past with your brother. Can we please just get this over with and stop ignoring it like the elephant in the room?"

I looked at Bella. Her face was carefully constructed. It seemed like if she wasn't so composed then I'd be able to look into her soul and see every emotion that ran through her body at the moment. I nodded and led her back into the house. It wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have on my back patio. I sat down on the longer couch while Bella opted to sit on the opposing loveseat.

"I don't know what you want me to say to you. I personally don't have much to say. If anything, it's you that should be explaining," I answered honestly.

Bella crossed her legs and folded her arms against her chest. I looked away from her, staring at a painting above my artificial fireplace.

"Fine," she began, "I'll start. I'm sure when you look at all the facts it seems like I'm some sort of whorish ex-girlfriend, doesn't it? I feel I should mention the much overlooked fact that you approached _me_, Edward."

My head whipped in her direction.

"You're going to blame this on me? Honestly?"

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just saying that you're sorely mistaken if you think I went out of my way to sleep with you. It wasn't some con to sleep with an old flame's brother. Honestly, if it wasn't because it was your birthday party I might not have even recognized you. You _do_ look a lot different since you came back to L.A. and I've only seen you through various media outlets and a few old pictures Emmett has. Even he admitted to needing more updated pictures of your family. I'm sure you look differently than you did during Greek Week at UCLA in 2002."

I tensed my jaw. There was a slight condescension and bitchiness to her tone that annoyed me. I understood she was pissed off but I hadn't accused her of anything for Chrissake.

"None of that crap matters! I introduced myself. I flirted with you unknowingly. At any point you could have stepped up and mentioned that you were with Emmett while I was gone."

Bella's expression was defiant.

"Tell me something. Would it have changed the outcome of that night?"

My mouth opened as soon as she finished but I stopped myself from answering. I didn't have an answer right away. As I'd thought earlier, in the broader spectrum, it didn't really matter. People would forget and move on. They seemed to be going in that direction already. In my personal relationship with Bella? I wasn't sure.

I enjoyed being with her. As angry as she was making me, I still wanted to see her again. If she'd told me that night she was Emmett's ex-girlfriend, I would have definitely backed down. But tonight I knew she was Emmett's ex-girlfriend and yet I could only bring myself to be mildly irritated by that fact. It wasn't even that she'd been with Emmett. It was more that she'd kept it from me.

"Yes. It would have."

Bella's face became crestfallen and she stood up quickly. She breezed past me and started to make a beeline for her purse.

"Bella, wait," I pleaded.

She hastily grabbed her car keys from her purse and continued walking. I chased after her and grabbed her arm, begging her to stop.

"What?"

I flinched at her tone.

"I'm sorry. I…it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I know now. I like you and I still want to get to know you. I don't want you to leave. I just wish you'd told me is all."

Bella looked down at her feet and spoke.

"Edward, if I could go back and change things I would and it would start with Emmett. He's great but if being in a past relationship with him means that it will cause trouble for a relationship with you, I'd take it back. I don't want to be faulted for being attracted to you. As much as you felt some strange connection with me on Saturday night, I felt it too. I could be wrong. You could have simply wanted to spend the night with someone, but it wasn't just sex to me. I really found myself liking you that night and I still do. You're so different from the rest of them," she trailed off.

I lifted her face by pressing a finger to her chin. There were unshed tears in her eyes and I couldn't stand seeing her that way, because in the end it really wasn't a huge deal to me. It was a bad foot to start off on, but if she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her then we'd move on and make changes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she apologized.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. I just want to be Bella and Edward. Forget everything else," I whispered.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. I leaned closer to her and pressed my lips against hers softly. It was tender. When I pulled back for a breath, Bella gasped quickly and pulled me back for another one. I moved both hands to her face and pressed my mouth against hers more forcefully. My desire for this woman before me seemed to outweigh everything else. She had something and whatever it was I wanted it badly.

Bella moaned and the sound of wet kisses filled the air. Her soft arms crawled up my back until I suddenly felt her fingers run through my hair. My right hand fell from her face and situated itself on her waist, pulling her closer to me. I was panting and barely breathing but her mouth was better than air. I pulled away and started to place sweet kisses from her chin to her jaw.

"Edward," she whispered, "I didn't want to do this again. I don't want you to think less of me."

"It doesn't matter," I repeated into the kiss beneath her ear.

She shivered against me and panted.

"I don't know who I am with you. You make me someone else."

I listened to her words but nothing could distract me from caressing her waist and kissing the curve between her neck and jaw. Many people claim that women taste a certain way. Bella didn't taste like anything to me but she _smelled_ incredible. Her perfume was driving me insane. Not to mention her hair had a fruity scent to it.

I reluctantly pulled away but when I saw her hooded eyes I knew I was making the right choice. I picked her up swiftly and placed her on my staircase. We weren't going to make it upstairs tonight. I started unbuttoning my shirt while she leaned back and kicked her heels off. My hands found purchase on her knees and I slid them up her dress to the apex between her legs.

My fingers grazed a lacy fabric and I groaned. Bella sat up and leaned closer before capturing my mouth with her own. Our mouths became distracting and I nearly forgot my hands were on her underwear until she rocked her hips forward. I peeled the material down her legs and allowed them to pool at her feet, which were placed on either side of my knees as I kneeled before her. Bella kicked them away and I situated myself closer. I grazed her slit with one finger and she exhaled shakily.

"More," she begged breathlessly against my lips.

I rubbed her clit once and her feet clamped down against my calves. I slid a finger into her and she kissed me harder. Her hand came to tug on my hair as I pushed in and out of her wetness. Her hips rocked imperceptibly on the staircase while her panting grew louder. Our mouths drew further from each other as her head titled backward. Due to the weather and sexual tension, sweat started to form on my brow. I kissed her neck and used my thumb to rub her clit in time with my thrusting finger.

"I need more," she instructed.

I situated another finger and went faster. She gasped and tugged on my hair.

"Oh, that's so good, Edward."

I curled my fingers inside her and rubbed faster against her clit. Her breathing quickened and her body tightened. I was waiting for it.

"Ahhh, Edward, yes, just like… yes! Oh God!"

Bella came on my fingers and I grinned against her neck. I continued thrusting my fingers until she begged me to stop. I pulled them out and sucked them dry. Bella looked at me with overwhelming lust and a glow to her that could only come from being satisfied. I leaned forward and kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck and drew me closer to her. I started to unbutton my jeans as she claimed my lips.

I thanked God for deciding to go commando and brought them down to my knees before I couldn't move any further. I reached into my back pocket for the condom I had slipped inside earlier. Bella pulled away, realizing I was busy, and helped me out. She pulled her dress off promptly and was clad in nothing but a feminine purple bra with pink trim.

I smiled at her and kissed her collarbone. We were a total mess right now but she looked beautiful. As much as I liked the black number from the other night, I truly adored this new set. It was much more like the Bella I'd encountered during dinner.

I got off the staircase and clumsily stripped out of my jeans, socks, and sneakers. I rolled the condom on quickly and guided myself to Bella's entrance. I pushed inside slowly as she held onto my shoulders for support. Once I was inside, I pulled out and thrust back in. I only did so three times before Bella squeezed the skin on my back and I noticed her wincing.

"The stairs…it hurts," she explained.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. I managed to actually stay inside of her as I took her down the hall and back to my couch. I positioned her on the couch so I could stand up and thrust into her while she lay down. Bella cried out at our new position and angle.

I drove into her consistently, careful not to get too crazy. I didn't want to jackhammer her. Her hands snaked their way into her bra and she tugged her own nipples. I groaned and squeezed the skin of her hip lightly, trying to let her know she was driving me nuts.

"You feel…_so_ good, Edward."

"Bella, you're killing me. I want this…to last," I begged.

"Just keep…ungh, yes…keep going. Faster," she ordered.

I bent my knees slightly and drove quicker into her. My thrusts were measured and timed perfectly, giving her what she needed but trying not to work myself over too quickly. I reached behind her back and pulled her up to me. I kissed her hard and removed one of her hands from her bra, placing mine in instead.

She whimpered and rocked her hips toward mine as best as she could. I teased her nipples and palmed her a little more forcefully than I should have. Her other hand left the other cup and she placed the hand I had on her hip higher up her back. I used the advantage of having the upper hand to help her rocker faster on my cock.

"Fuck," I said below my breath.

She was so wet and I was probably going to have to do such a wipe down on this couch afterwards, but I could care less right now. Bella started to go faster and her eyes became crazed. I knew she was chasing after her release and this gave me hope. I competed with her speed until she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out loudly and came. A few thrusts later, I followed.

I kept thrusting until I came off my high and could no longer feel my legs. My workout with Felix this morning seemed incomparable to this. I placed my forehead against Bella's and pulled out. I discarded of the condom in the kitchen and when I came back Bella was still sitting on the couch, trying to pull herself together.

I smiled and picked her up. She grabbed the thong she'd thrown off earlier and slipped into it on our way upstairs. I entered my room with her and she fell against the sheets wordlessly. I slipped on a pair of boxers and climbed into the bed, wondering what was running through her head.

"What are you thinking?"

I couldn't help but ask.

"I just…did you expect to get lucky tonight?"

I was sitting in bed, so I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but the worried crease to her brow gave away her preoccupation.

"No. Why do you think that?" I replied honestly.

"You had a condom ready. You weren't wearing underwear. I mean I know how you must see me and all but I don't want you to expect that anytime I'm here you're getting some action. I realize I'm a little more sexually liberated than most people but I'm not something to use."

I shifted and scowled down at her. I tapped her arm and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"I don't know the type of guys you've been with, and I certainly don't want to know if Emmett is one of them, but I'm not like that. Was I prepared? Yes. I generally do so when I invite a gorgeous girl over my house, but it's not a reflection of anything I may think of you. Not for nothing but that's rather egotistical."

"The type of guys I've been with?" Bella asked and she sat up and faced me.

"Just who exactly have you been talking to, Edward? Your brother knew very little of my past, considering we dated so briefly, so there has to be someone else. I don't know what this person told you but I'm not going to apologize for being a sexual person, Edward. It's not something that defines me."

"It doesn't matter who I've spoken to," I argued, "You're constantly making an appearance as the anonymous arm-candy in gossip rags. It's clear you're well-connected."

"You don't know anything about me. Just because I slept with you the first time we met doesn't mean I sleep with everyone that quickly."

"We just had sex again now."

"Because I wanted to. I find you to be interesting and I'm very attracted to you. Is that a crime?"

"No. It's just hard to distinguish sometimes what your hook is. Are you really just some shy girl that parades around as this sex-bomb? Or are you really that girl and you use the ordinary girl routine to keep guys interested for some time? I think you're more concerned about how others see you rather than me. You wouldn't be speaking about this unless you were worried about it."

"This is the most absurd conversation I've ever had!" Bella exclaimed, "You want to know who I am, Edward? I'm Bella Swan. I work at a fashion job, where I have to pretend to be something I'm not just to keep up with the rest of my colleagues. I go home and read Harlequin novels with my best friend. She laughs at the end of the book and I sit there, wishing someone would sweep me off my feet. I hate confrontation. I can cook the best damn filet mignon in L.A. And I like sex…a lot. I also like dating and meeting different people. I'm so busy at work that I don't even get to enjoy my traveling as much as I should. I go to Paris for a fashion show and I spend the entire time inside a studio, setting up. I don't understand why I can't be both girls? I'm an ordinary girl, but I do like to go out and have my fun. I'm sure 97% of the guys you know in L.A. are like that and yet no one is gossiping about their trysts and plethora of partners."

I simply stared at Bella. I didn't have anything to say in response. She'd just put me in my place really good. I reached toward her and brushed a piece of her long hair that had fallen in her face while she went on her tirade behind her ear. Her eyes softened but she looked down at the bed sheet. I once again tilted her chin up. I kissed her forehead and whispered my apology into her skin. She wrapped her arms around my back and hugged me to her.

"I know this is a lot and it's soon. I know what my omission on Saturday and Sunday looks like. I made a mistake, Edward. I should've told you, but I didn't. I can't be mad that I didn't. I'm here with you again and I like it. I told you…you're different from the rest of them. I can see it already."

I still wasn't too sure what exactly she meant with all of this but I nodded and kissed her hair. Once again, it was enough for now. I'd continue to take this relationship in stride. It was only our second night together and our first date. I didn't need everything figured out yet. For now, I knew as much about Bella as I hoped I would and from what I saw, I liked her.

She was quiet but could whip into a ball of attitude and energy right away. She was sexy _and_ sensual. She knew how to balance those two and when to employ one and not the other right away. She was also smart as hell and I could tell she was clever. She would definitely keep me on my toes. Most importantly, I finally saw her honesty and I saw _all_ of it, including whatever made her insecure.

* * *

Okay, I just have a few things to say. Bella isn't a bad girl. Part of the thing that makes Bella's character is that she fights the double standard in Hollywood. It doesn't matter if she gets a bad rep from gossips and haters. She lives her life on her own terms. She shouldn't be condemned for that. She _should_ have told Edward though and that is a mistake that will haunt them a little more. It's also important to note what industry she works in and who is her best friend. Sometimes things don't always appear as they seem...


End file.
